1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a method for measuring electrical conductivity and a system for measuring electrical conductivity using the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Electrical conductivity is a material's ability to conduct an electric current when an electric field is applied thereto. The electrical conductivity is a quantity to show how each to conduct electricity. The electrical conductivity is one of unique properties of a solution, and is very important in the aspects of providing useful information on a chemical structure of the solute on the total concentration of the ionic species in solution and transport properties such as ionic mobility, diffusivity, viscosity, etc.
Methods for measuring electrical conductivity of a solution are generally divided into a method using a direct current (DC) and a method using an alternating current (AC). The method using the DC has been known as being generally used for a solution with high electrical conductivity. However, the method using the DC has a disadvantage in that a measurement error may be likely to be generated due to polarization on a surface of an electrode. Accordingly, the method using the AC is mostly used for measuring electrical conductivity in recent years.
On the other hand, the method using the AC is capable of reducing the polarization phenomenon on the surface of the electrode, but may be easily affected by ambient electromagnetic disturbance, and be difficult to be analyzed accurately in the field processes where there may be many electronic devices.